Corinthian Cruiser
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = MKII |Time (Research) = 4d 6h 22m 30s |Mineral Ore (Research) = 45,703,125 |Time (Craft) = |Mineral Ore (Craft) = |Cores = 4 Cruiser T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKIV = MKIII |Time (Research) = 6d 9h 33m 45s |Mineral Ore (Research) = 68,554,688 |Time (Craft) = |Mineral Ore (Craft) = |Cores = 4 Cruiser T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKV = MKIV, Workshop VIII |Time (Research) = 8d 12h 45m |Mineral Ore (Research) = 91,406,250 |Time (Craft) = |Mineral Ore (Craft) = |Cores = 4 Cruiser T4 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 VSec Armaments }} General The Corinthian Cruiser was an unobtainable hull. It has been a common sight in many VSec fleets. With the December 2015 event, Warfront, the hull finally became available to players. It is similar to the Apocrypha cruiser as a late game cruiser but with slightly more mass and armor, although, it is less commonly seen in PvP. __TOC__ Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Corinthian Cruiser is a powerful cruiser that excels at destroying cutters and frigates when fully upgraded to MK V and is very durable in fleet combat and as a base decoy. It has a smaller ship profile size than the Apocrypha giving it a minor advantage dodging projectiles and non-homing missiles. Disadvantages: Like most cruisers, they are weak to destroyers and battleships and may find themselves destroyed before being able deal any significant damage to those fleets. They take more time and resources to upgrade to Mark V as the supply runs are stronger - Mark V Corinthian cruisers are far more stronger than standard Mark I versions. Recommended Builds: Players often try to keep the mass of the Corinthian cruiser to around 7200 tonnes so they can fit five them into a fleet with a Ragnarok carrier. Players commonly place Fusion thrusters III on Corinthians so they stand a better chance surviving battleships with stasis weapons. Common weapons equipped are usually Aurora rays, Burst rays, Impulse beam, Reverb ray and SICO missiles. Weapon boosters such as focused optics, ion modulator and anti-Matter warheads are common as well, the rest of the remaining mass is filled up with Zynthium armor. Players usually equip energy resistors to their cruisers since energy weapons are most common on the ships they usually face in PvP. Corinthians having more health than other typical ships benefit the most from it. Base decoy Corinthians usually have Explosive or Projectile resistors and have Metaphase III shields and full stack of Zynthium V armour with Armoured Holds or Strafe/Binary thrusters. The remaining mass is usually filled with Creeper torpedoes to fend off squadrons launched from a base's fleet bay. Usage by VEGA The Corinthian Cruiser was the first of four VSec hulls, the others being the Eagle frigate, Lance destroyer, and Zeal battleship, to be commissioned for VSec usage. Ever since, it has been the standard cruiser for VSec and has been seen in every single VSec fleet. In VSec fleets, Corinthian cruisers are quite weak, until they start reaching around level 37. They can be defeated by auto fleets below that, although the best and easiest way to eliminate them is by kiting them with Gladius driver Apocrypha cruisers or Rapture cruisers with Rear thrusters V and Iridium magnets V, due to the Corinthian Cruiser's high speed, at least in regular VSec fleets. A universal way that always works is by taking a carrier and multiple instant repair decoys, preferably Genesis cruisers with Spectral shield IV, then using the decoys to divert the fire while the carrier destroys the Corinthian Cruiser. The standard Gladius drivers with Apocrypha cruisers or Rapture cruisers worked in all events except Arms Race, Countermeasures and Face Off, since all other events had the same armament of SICO missiles, except for Martial Law, which had it armed with a single NET Torpedo in place of one of the SICO Missiles, which still hardly made a difference because of the NET Torpedo's slow travel speed. In Arms Race, the ships had enhanced range and couldn't be kited without a carrier. In Countermeasures, the Corinthian Cruisers got ECHO rays boosted by focused optics V, and couldn't be kited. The same went for Face Off and its following events, in addition to both the crafting fleets and the sector activity fleets. Trivia * The Corinthian Cruiser is the last of the 4 original VSec hulls to be released in an event. * Corinthian cruisers have a smaller hitbox in comparison to the Apocrypha, Rapture and Revelation cruiser. * Currently, the Corinthian cruiser is unobtainable for newer players except through occasional riots. Gallery Corin2.png|A Mark V Corinthian cruiser with a Heretic cruiser attacking a base. Corin1.png|Corinthian cruiser being struck by Vector torpedoes. Cruiser-0.png|Mark I Corinthian cruiser firing SICO missiles. Corinthian Cruiser.png Corinthian_1.png|Mark V Corinthian cruisers in battle. Corinthian_3.png|Corinthian cruiser destroying Hellfire battleships Category:Vega Conflict Category:Vega Corporation Category:Unobtainable Category:Cruisers Category:Hulls